


Desperation

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [9]
Category: Marvel D/sAU
Genre: Abuse Flashbacks, Biting, Crying, M/M, Omorashi, PTSD, Sub Drop, Toilet training, Wetting, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve can’t leave Bucky’s fear and trauma of the toilet alone anymore. He doesn’t want to completely lose that training in his sub.This part will have 3 chapters because it’s a big part and because it’s something I do enjoy writing.Thank you sweet readers. I hope you enjoy reading it too.  <3





	1. Chapter 1

Steve counted the calendar again. Six days. Dammit. He had six days to get Bucky at least somewhat trained again.

All the other issues had been pushed to the back when Steve realized the Avengers and their subs were going to be in the spotlight inless than a week.

They were speaking out on the subject of abused subs at a fundraiser gala for the same home that Bucky had narrowly escaped. The focus of the fundraiser was to get better care for the subs and to encourage people to step forward to enter a six week program to retrain the damaged subs. 

Bucky and Clint were going to be under a microscope since they were both formerly abused. 

Bucky was doing very well except for the toileting issues. He’d started going backwards, choosing to use his pull-up instead of at least trying on the toilet. Steve had to make that stop. 

“Bucky, come sit with me for a minute,” he said.

His sub stopped organizing the bookshelf and came to Steve, settling into his lap.

The fearless Captain quailed at what he had to bring up with his precious boy.

“I need you to tell me what your other doms did when you needed to go pee.”It was a prickly subject with Bucky. He got embarrassed so easily.

Bucky’s cheeks turned pink. He stared down at his hands,metal and flesh intertwined tightly.His breathing had picked up slightly.“What do you want to know?” He asked faintly.

Steve thought a moment. “What did they do when you had to relieve yourself?”

Bucky squirmed in embarrassment. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” His words were mumbled and quiet. 

Steve realized at that moment he was also wet. “Do you want to go change first?”

Bucky nodded a little and lit out for the bedroom without looking back.

Steve had talked to Tasha a bit more and discovered Clint also wore pull-ups most nights to avoid a wet bed.It had made him feel better about Bucky being in diapers at night.

Bucky was just getting lazy with his training during the day too. It was probably less traumatic for him to just let go in the pull-ups. Steve had created a safe place for him. It was okay for awhile. Dealing with the trauma was the first step.

Bucky came back, refusing to look at Steve but he sat backon his lap, squirming into a small ball. Neither of them spoke and the seconds ticked by loudly. 

Finally Bucky sighed. “They didn’t let me use the toilet. They made me use a change pad sometimes.”

Steve nodded. “And what would happen when they wouldn’t let you use the toilet?”

Bucky glanced at him, anger glinting in his eyes. “You know what happened!”

“Bucky,” Steve warned gently. “Watch your tone.”

Bucky pulled a deep breath in. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’m embarrassed to talk about it.”

“I know you are, baby,” Steve soothed, “But we have to.”

Bucky licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d have a-a an ac-ac-accident.” He pressed his hands to his face, wanting to block out the memories.

“And what would happen after you had an accident?” Steve pushed gently.

Bucky curled in on himself, starting to sob softly.

_ He’d been so confused the first few times it had happened. Moseley had been in command, having him standing just behind his chair after dinner. The sub had only been given a glass of water and a crust of bread which he’d eaten gratefully.  _

_ He was used to hardly being fed in this household. They gave him enough to keep him alive and the occasional extra bit of gristly meat off their plates they didn’t want. _

_ The water had filled him and he’d cleared his throat as taught.  _

_ Moseley had turned slightly. “What?” _

_ Bucky had been leashed and he wasn’t allowed to speak on his leash, so he had put his hand on his crotch to signal his need.  _

_ Moseley’s face had slowly split into an evil grin. “Let’s see HOW well trained you are, sub!” _

_ The leash had been jerked and he’d been taken to the bathroom but Moseley had kept him just out of reach of the toilet.  _

_ Unsure, Bucky had waited. The need had turned to urgency and then to begging which had only earned him a slap across the face.  _

_ When his bladder gave out, Moseley backhanded him across the face hard, made him clean up the mess and then told him to stand in the corner of the kitchen in his wet pants.  _

_ When Cairn came home, he had whipped him, ten lashes across his thighs. That was his preferred method of punishment.  _

_ That night was the first one he spent alone on the change pad, confused, hurt and resolving not to feel.  _

Steve rubbed his back and waited patiently for an answer.

It was about fifteen minutes of Bucky crying intermittently and trying to talk then crying again before Steve finally got an answer.

“They would p-punish me with a whip and then make me s-stay in my wet pants.”

Steve pulled him close in a hug. “That probably made you feel really awful.”

Bucky nodded a little and continued. “I’d beg at first. They’d take me to the bathroom and then not let me use the toilet. They’d wait until I couldn’t hold it and then punish me. After awhile I just quit asking.” Bucky hid his face in Steve’s neck, shuddering at the memories. “My body still won’t always listen even when I do try to go.”

“I know,” Steve assured him. “It’s okay. I’m going to help you work on that fear.”

Bucky looked at him, eyes huge and dark with terror. “Why?”

“You don’t always want to wear diapers,” Steve shrugged. “You will feel better if you can regain control, right?”

Bucky considered this for awhile. “Maybe. I dunno.”

Steve kissed his cheek. “Do you trust me?”

Bucky sucked his upper lip into his mouth as he thought about it. “I do....I’m just scared.”

Steve nodded. “I know you are, baby.”

They cuddled for awhile, during which time Steve looked up tips on potty training an abused sub. There wasn’t a lot of information but he gleaned enough to vaguely know where to start.

He took Bucky into the bathroom and they had a “talk” with the toilet which made Bucky blush and giggle. “Now you’re just being silly, Steve.”

“I am,” Steve agreed. “I just want you to see that the toilet isn’t out to hurt you. Your memories are the bigger problem.”

Bucky nodded. “I know it’s not the toilet. But I just feel the memories whenever I see it.”

Steve lowered the lid and sat on it. “See? It’s just a chair like this.” He pulled Bucky onto his lap.

Bucky sat on his lap, in the safety of his arms and looked around the bathroom. He still felt nervous but with Steve it was better.

“Why are we doing this again?” Bucky asked.

“We have a big thing on Saturday.” Steve kissed his ear softly. “We’ll give it a try.”

“A thing?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

Steve set him on his feet. “Let’s concentrate on getting used to the toilet.”

Bucky didn’t go into the bathroom without Steve that first day and all they did was practice sitting on the closed toilet lid.

When Steve encouraged him to sit on it alone the first time, he started to shake and cry.

Before bedtime, he was able to do it without losing his mind. He grinned at Steve.

“Tomorrow we’ll practice with the lid open,” Steve smiled.

Bucky sighed. “I guess.”

True to his word, Steve hardly let Bucky wake up before he was trundling him off to the bathroom.

“No!” Bucky protested, rubbing his eyes. 

_Cairn woke him up with the toe of his boot. “Get up.”_

_Bucky had gotten up, unpleasantly soaked._

_“Have you forgotten all your training? Like a fucking dog! I’ll stick you outside to relieve yourself for everyone to see.”_

_Bucky had dropped his chin to his chest._

_Cairn pushed him towards the bathroom. However, Bucky wasn’t fooled. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed. He was right. Pain seared along his shoulders as the whip came down._

“Please?” Steve wheedled.

Bucky shook his head to clear the memory cobwebs and glowered at him, crossing his arms when Steve motioned for him to sit.

He tentatively sat down on the open seat for three point five seconds before rocketing off, giving Steve a mutinous look. “No!”

Steve made him pancakes to ease the tension.

Bucky ate them without a word.

“Aw c’mon baby,” Steve begged. “Don’t be so stubborn. Come sit with me.”

With a soft growl, Bucky slid his cute ass onto Steve’s thigh.

Steve offered him a plump blueberry. Bucky loved blueberries.

Bucky snatched it with his teeth, purposely biting Steve’s finger in the process. He swallowed the blueberry.

Steve landed a swat on his backside. “Bite me again and I will spank you.”

Steve didn’t often threaten to punish, but the biting had to stop. Bucky was biting out of spite now more than angst.

By the time lunch rolled around, Steve had succeeded in getting Bucky to sit on the open toilet seat, clothed, for a full thirty seconds.

It was enough for the day. His sub was distressed with all the unpleasant memories.

Steve pulled off his shirt and took Bucky’s shirt off too then curled up in the recliner with him after lunch.

Bucky shifted around several times agitated.

Steve started his low sweet words of comfort and order, letting his instincts rule over the submissives raging hormones and emotions.

“Drop,” he ordered, a few minutes later.

Bucky melted into him, their skin feeling warm and tingling together.

Steve gently rubbed the scar tissue around the metal shoulder, deepening the drop through comfort.

Bucky’s back was straight and smooth other than the white scars that had been left behind.

Steve ran his warm hands in long smooth strokes all the way down to the waistband if his pull-up then back up to the nape of his neck until there was no tension left.

When Bucky was completely still, Steve let himself be calm as well. He tuned into his hormones and found the peace he needed to continue. It wasn’t easy pushing his darling boy into dealing with something this hard.

That was where the Captain was strong. He knew that he had to push despite the pain.

Bucky needed this, even if he didn’t know it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve continued trying to train Bucky a little bit more over the next two days. He was starting to see that his sub had a stubborn streak.

Steve’s goal was to get him sitting on the toilet with his sweats down and just the pull-up on.

Bucky was having none of it.

When Steve tried to get him to sit on the open toilet seat, he bit Steve’s arm and then had a meltdown, kicking screamingand cryingfor twenty minutes before Steve finally got him calmed down.

Memories were hard to overcome, Steve knew that. But Bucky would never get any better if he didn’t try. 

Steve let him be for awhile to settle down.There had to be a way. He only had two and a half days left. He tossed around ideas but nothing really stood out as feasible.

The answer came with Clint who came to visit and shared his M n Ms with Bucky.

Steve watched Clint ask Bucky questions about random things and reward him with candy for correct answers. Bucky was quick to answer, greedily waiting on each brightly coloured treat. He grinned. Bingo!

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that!! Bucky loved chocolate!!!

When Clint hadgone home, Steve approached Bucky slowly. “Baby, I know you’re not happy with me today but can we try something different?”

He gathered his boy into his arms. Bucky turned away from him, arms crossed sullenly. He shook his head.

Bucky started struggling to get out of his grasp and started to wail as soon as they entered the bathroom.

Steve popped a chocolate into his mouth. There was a moment of indecision and then Bucky stopped struggling. He looked from Steve to the candy and rolled it around in his mouth. 

Steve kept the candy in clear sight, guiding him slowly.

Bucky was scared, his tension clear in the hunch of his shoulders. Steve lowered him to the toilet seat, immediately putting another candy in his mouth and letting a litany of praises fall from his lips.

Bucky felt the toilet seat nervously, while sucking on the candy. His lower lip was wobbling and tears filled his eyes but he stayed put. 

Steve reminded himself to thank Clint. “That’s my good boy.”

When he let him up twenty seconds later, Bucky bolted. 

Steve let him go, knowing he’d planted a positive idea in Bucky’s mind. 

Sure enough, Bucky asked him for more chocolates about five minutes later and Steve said they were for sitting on the toilet.He could see Bucky process that information and wondered what he was thinking. Bucky shrugged and walked away again. 

Half an hour later, he heard Bucky urgently call, “Steeeeve!”

Steve frowned and hurried to find him. “What, babe?”

Bucky was squirming. “I need to go potty!”

“Go!” Steve quickly urged, rushing him to the bathroom. He pulled Bucky’s pants and diaper down. 

Bucky immediately clamped down, his body reacting to the sight and feeling. He tried, he really did. But when he was in front of the toilet he couldn’t force anything out.

He looked at Steve with tear washed eyes. “It won’t work!”

“Relax,” Steve encouraged, rubbing his back. “You have to give it a minute.”

Bucky bore down, anxious to please Steve. He got startled when his bladder decided to cooperate and he peed into the toilet a little bit. The sound immediately  made his muscles clamp down again, and he couldn’t make it work.

Steve clapped his hands in celebration anyway. “What a good boy!” He gave Bucky two candies.

Bucky smiled, blushing at the praise. “I hardly did anything.”

Steve smiled. “But you _tried_! That’s the important thing.” He was sure Bucky’s bladder wasn’t empty but maybe there was hope yet. At least Bucky was trying now.

Steve kissed his sweet boy’s forehead and told him he’d make his favourite pasta for lunch.

Bucky was mad at himself. The memories were hammering so hard in his head he couldn’t make his body cooperate. He’d tried. It wasn’t that. His bladder just wouldn’t cooperate. Steve would be disappointed. Maybe he wasn’t showing it but he was sure that he was. 

He pulled the diaper into place and washed his hands.

Thoughts of Moseley had been plaguing him today. He know it was likely due to the training.

The toilet wasn’t scary, exactly. It was the fear of what had come afterwards that left him shaking.He felt so fuzzy. He should tell Steve before he suddenly dropped. 

He could feel the pronounced ache in his bladder, telling him he hadn’t really accomplished much.He struggled with wanting to please Steve and wanting the comfort of letting go and feeling safe.The fear of dropping was strong too as he felt the crush of distress building.Bucky came to Steve and slid onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Immediately his stress started to abate. He needed Steve right now. 

“I know it’s been really hard today, darling.” Steve brushed his lips against Bucky’s flushed cheek. “You’re a good boy and you’re safe with me.”

Bucky relaxed more, putting his head on Steve’s shoulder. He was okay. Steve wasn’t mad. The fuzziness receded as his distress faded. He jerked slightly and grimaced as his bladder relaxed as well.

Steve hugged him a little closer when he felt his lap warm as Bucky let go.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered. “I tried.”

“It’s okay,” Steve cuddled him, running his hand over Bucky’s back. “I know you tried. You’re a good boy.”

Bucky snuggled in deep. He was safe. If he could only make his body believe that too.

After a few minutes, Steve patted his bottom. “Go change.”

Bucky reluctantly slid off his lap and went to change. He ate lunch in silence, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Steve continued to reassure him that he was good. He had no problem praising Bucky. His darling boy tried so hard to be perfect. 

Steve settled into his chair with a book, glancing at Bucky now and again as he rearranged the DVD shelf. 

Suddenly Bucky was in front of him, dancing in place urgently again. “I gotta go potty! Steve!”

Steve would have chuckled if Bucky’s need hadn’t been so obvious.

“Go baby!” He hurried him into the bathroom.

Steve stood patiently, waiting.

Bucky chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Steve said, “Try to imagine you’re sitting on my lap and we’re cuddling and you’re safe.”

 Bucky broke into a grin when he was able to go after a minute of relaxation. “I did it! I peed!” He giggled.

Steve gave him his reward and hugged him hard. “I am so proud of you!!”

Bucky basked in the praise, high on his accomplishment. He was so excited, he had to tell Clint. 

When Bucky accompanied Steve to the bathroom, and watched him relieve himself, Steve felt a little awkward but said nothing. He thought maybe Bucky was suddenly intrigued with the fact that others used the toilet too without fear. 

Steve wasn’t sure why, or what had changed, but he was pretty sure the biggest part of the battle was won. At least he hoped so. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning, Bucky shook Steve awake vigorously. “Steve! I gotta go potty!!”

Steve blearily opened his eyes, reaching for his robe. “Go darling! Run!”

“You gotta come with me!” Bucky implored, sliding out of bed and holding himself desperately.

Steve stopped a sigh before it could escape. Bucky was doing very well. So what if he needed Steve in the bathroom for encouragement. He would learn to go on his own eventually....right??

Steve got him to the bathroom, yawning widely and trying to wake up while Bucky emptied his bladder with a noisy sigh of relief.

The day before had been a struggle, with two accidents, but he had worn underwear all day. 

Steve pointed to the trash. “Put your wet pull-up in there. Your underwear is in the drawer.”

Once Bucky was dressed, and Steve was awake, he sipped at a cup of coffee and pondered how they would work the gala. He wondered if Bucky was ready for underwear in public. There was really only one way to find out.

“We have to go out and get a few things before we go to our event tomorrow.”

Bucky looked up from where he was lining up a row of pencils, perfectly laid end to end.

“Okay.”

“You need formal attire.” Steve took a long slurp of coffee, watching his sub.

Bucky frowned a little. “What’s that?”

Steve had figured as much. Bucky had never gone to any place where he’d been dressed up. “The gala is a black tie event. You need a suit.”

Bucky shrugged. “Oh.”

“We will go as soon as I’m dressed.” Steve wondered if he should pack a change of clothes and a pull-up just in case. Would Bucky be comfortable enough in public to ask to go pee?

“Can you go potty before we leave?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t have to.”

Steve packed the diaper bag.

They got downtown, and Steve was glad he’d put Bucky on his leash. He was completely distracted by the lights and noises of the mall.

They got to the expensive tailors where Steve knew Tony had his name on the list. He gave the sign “No Unleashed Subs Allowed” a disgusted sneer and took Bucky inside.

The clerk looked at him down his long nose. “Yes? You are?”

Steve drew himself up to his full height, glaring angrily at the impudent clerk. “Here for a suit for my submissive.” His voice was calm but rage bubbled under the words.

The clerk barely glanced at Bucky. “We don’t-“

“SENT by Mr. Stark!” Steve interrupted.

The clerk had the grace to at least look a bit ashamed. “Oh. I’ll get the manager. I’m not allowed to deal with VIP clientele.”

A moment later a smiling gentleman came from the back. “Captain Rogers! Please bring your submissive this way!”

Within twenty minutes Bucky was measured and fitted for a black suit that accented his golden skin so well. Steve’s breath caught in his throat. He knew Bucky was beautiful but all dressed up like this with his collar visible was doing things to Steve.

He got his head together when he saw Bucky fidget.

“Can you finish it without him in it?” Steve asked.

The tailor nodded. “Of course.”

“We just have a few other things to do.” Steve helped Bucky step off the raised block where the tailor had been pinning the suit.

“I’ll have it ready in an hour and a half,” he promised.

Once Bucky was back in his jeans and T-shirt he followed Steve obediently to the bathroom. “Why are we going here? I don’t have to go!” He protested in a loud whisper, his eyes wide and earnest.

Steve drew on his patience mightily. “Baby, there aren’t bathrooms all over the place. Can you try?”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t have to!”

Steve could see he was scared. Public toilets weren’t all that fun for him either. He gave up and they went to the department store to get the things they needed. Bucky needed more underwear, a new hairbrush, some hair ties, and dress shoes.

Bucky followed him, touching things lightly, as though he’d rarely had an opportunity. Steve smiled. He was glad Bucky was having fun.

Bucky was having the time of his life. He’d never been allowed into the mall before.

The tailors’ had been a little humiliating but when Steve wasn’t looking, he’d given the long nosed jerk the finger as they were leaving and smirked when he’d gone red in the face at a sub flipping him off. The look the clerk gave him had made something go cold in Bucky’s stomach. He’d seen the look before. He tried to put it out of his mind, following Steve to the next store.

Steve was getting stuff that he wasn’t concerned about. Steve knew what he needed. He just wanted to look at the large array of stuff. The fact that he could touch it without getting his hands slapped was a new experience.

They were headed towards the shoes when he felt his bladder give a strong twinge and realized he’d been holding for awhile already. He unconsciously put a hand to his crotch. No. He shouldn’t do that here.

He squirmed slightly until the need passed and continued to look at the rows of shoes that Steve was now at.

His bladder pinched again and he wiggled a little harder.

“These are nice. Have a seat.” Steve pointed to the bench, as he found Bucky’s size in the shoes he was looking at.

Bucky sat and let Steve try the shoes on him. They were a nice, shiny, black pair with a small silver stud on the outside of each ankle denoting that the wearer was a sub. They fit very nice.

“Do you like them?” Steve asked. “Walk in them a bit.

Bucky got up to do that and had to pause and clench his pelvis.

He took a few steps and nodded taking the shoes off hastily. “Steve. I gotta go potty!” He had to grab his jeans hard to keep the pee in now! He felt some escape anyway and whined softly.

Steve sighed, quickly looking around for bathroom signs. He hurried Bucky towards the public washrooms hoping he’d make it.

Bucky wasn’t happy. He felt another spurt hit his underwear. He frantically clenched harder. Another hot spurt escaped. His hand was wet now.

Steve pointed at the sign. “Right there, baby.”

Bucky was gasping desperately by the time Steve flung a cubicle door open and helped him get his pants down. He almost missed the toilet but corrected himself.

“My underwear and pants got wet,” he pouted, once he was done.

“You gotta tell me before you’re practically peeing yourself, honey.” Steve patted his shoulder. “You did good though. I brought a pull-up. You want to change?”

Bucky nodded. “It smells weird in here.”

“Public washrooms do,” Steve agreed, helping him change into the pull-up and dry pants. “Good thing I brought a change.”

Bucky looked at him apologetically. “Sorry I waited too long.”

“You’re still learning,” Steve smiled. “Let’s go pick up your suit.”

On their way back to the tailors’ Bucky chewed on his bottom lip. “Is that other guy gonna be there?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow in question. “The guy? Oh! The rude dude?”

Bucky nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll handle him. If he’s rude again-“

“It’s not that....” Bucky interrupted softly. “I think he knows me.”

Steve frowned. “You mean from your past?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not sure. I uh flipped him off earlier and the look he gave me triggered a vague memory.”

Steve paused. “I’m gonna keep you safe, honey.”

To their relief, the clerk was not there when they picked up Bucky’s suit.

“You hungry?” Steve asked, putting all his purchases in the backseat.

Bucky nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Steve took him to a fast food chain restaurant for a quick lunch and then took his exhausted sub home. He could see Bucky was sleepy.

Tony was waiting for them at the door to their apartment. “Hopefully someday you’ll carry a cellphone and actually use it too.”

“Did you try to contact me?” Steve asked. “Sorry I was kinda busy.”

“Tried calling,” Tony said airily.“Anyway, we’re all gonna go check out the venue at 7. It’s a big place. Nat said she wants to give Clint a chance to get a feel for the place before the crowd tomorrow. Thought you might want the same privilege.”

Steve nodded. “Good idea. We’ll be there.”

He took Bucky inside, noting that his sub was yawning widely.

Steve put their things away. He was feeling nervous about the gala now. He didn’t want Bucky to know that his earlier words had made him feel panic like nothing else.

The thought of running into people from Bucky’s past hadn’t really entered his mind. He guessed it was a possibility. There would be plenty of security tomorrow however.

Rumour was that the president was even sending someone to attend the event. The deplorable state of sub care had reached all the way to the government’s ears.

Steve put it out of his mind. He had a sub to take care of. He closed the blinds in the living room to dim the light and pulled Bucky onto his lap, stripping his jeans off.

Bucky snuggled in, sighing happily when Steve tipped the recliner back, making them comfortable, and pulling the fleece comforter over them.

“I think a short nap will be just what we both need.”

Steve woke later to an insistent ringing and realized suddenly it was his phone.

He grabbed it from the end table beside him and answered quietly. “Hello.”

There was a long silence on the other end and then a click.

Steve blinked a few times to wake up and then looked at his phone history to see what the number was. It was unknown. Of course. All of the Avengers got prank calls on a regular basis when their numbers were somehow found. Even unlisted, they got plenty of strange calls.

He glanced at the time. It was five already. He was kind of glad the phone had gone off.

Bucky woke up, stretching languidly like a cat, yawning and then opening his eyes, and smiling sleepily at Steve.

Steve couldn’t resist kissing his cute nose. “Let’s have dinner quick so we can get down to the venue.”

Tasha and Clint came by for them at 6:45.

They met with Tony, Pepper and both of their young subs, Shuri and Peter ,Dr. Banner, Phil Coulson and his sub Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff and her sub T’Challa.

That had been a surprise to everyone. Unknown to them, Wanda had been harbouring a secret relationship with the Wakandan King for several months.

The powerful Scarlet Witch had saved his life when people had discovered that he was in fact a minus four on the sub scale. There had been a riot. Wanda had been able to extract him and had claimed him as her submissive.

“Let’s go,” Tony said, leading the way. It was only a three block walk to the large building.

Tomorrow the subs would be leashed. Today, Steve held Bucky’s hand. “Stay with me,” he ordered.

Bucky nodded, holding Steve’s hand firmly as they entered the massive auditorium.

People were setting up chairs for tomorrow’s audience. He shrank into himself a little at the large room and the echoing voices.

The whole team went up on the large stage to check out the seating arrangement.

Steve showed Bucky his chair. “This is your place.”

Bucky nodded absently, watching the volunteers set up the chairs. He felt so anxious here. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he knew he’d have to be in the spotlight tomorrow all day. That freaked him out a little. He was glancing around, trying to silence the anxiety. 

He felt the twinge that said he needed to go pee. He didn’t want to go here! Besides, Steve was talking to Wanda about something in her speech. Maybe he could just wait till they got back home....His bladder twinged again. Maybe not. Dammit!! He so wished he had a pull-up on. 

After a few minutes, he knew he’d have to interrupt if he didn’t want a repeat of earlier. He chewed on his lip, trying to decide if he should interrupt. He could go on his own.... His heart hammered so hard at that idea. He didn’t want to. It was scary! Another thought crossed his mind. It would make Steve so proud of him. He glanced at Steve. He wanted to make Steve proud of him! 

He didn’t just want to leave without telling anyone however. He saw Clint, sitting on the floor, lazily twisting an arrow in his hands. “Clint,” He said softly.

The other sub looked up at him. “Hey Buck. How’s it going?”

“Good,” he said quickly,“Uh, can you tell Steve I’m going potty? He’s talking to Wanda.” He fidgeted a little as the need became more urgent. 

Clint looked like he wanted to say something, then nodded. “Yep I’ll tell him.”

Bucky saw the bathroom doors right off the auditorium and hurried to the men’s room, pushing the door open.

The row of cubicles was empty. He was glad. He chose one, carefully pushing the circular lock into place. He pulled down his pants and had just started to go when he heard the door open. Maybe it was Steve! He was going to call out but realized that was silly. He finished, pulled up his pants and turned around to unlock the cubicle door. His hand stopped as the icy fingers of terror slid along his throat and squeezed until he was gasping shallow little breaths.

He could see the black boots under the door; the familiar creases where the wearer’s ankles bent them. The tip of a riding crop was tucked into the left boot.

Bucky’s panic rose like a maelstrom and vomit tried to choke him. He swallowed desperately, moving as far back into the cubicle as possible, pressing his back to the cold tiles. 

“Hello, little sub,” Cairn’s smooth, snakelike voice said. “I see you recognize my boots. You always were a smart one.” His chuckle chilled Bucky to his core. He started shaking uncontrollably.

“I’ve finally found you. I can’t believe you told the nurses about our little games. That’s a bad little sub.” Cairn pulled the riding crop from his boot.

Bucky bit his lip till he tasted blood so he wouldn’t cry. Cairn and Moseley hadn’t voluntarily given him up. He’d been taken away because they abused him. But what now? 

“Unlock the door so we can talk.” Cairn slowly waved the whip back and forth under the door.

Bucky stood silent, shaking and terrified, wishing with all his heart that he had waited for Steve. He was trapped.

 


End file.
